The overall objective of this research project is to continue to make as complete a phytochemical study of the genus Thalictrum as possible, with emphasis on the glycosides and alkaloids present, and to pursue all possible potential therapeutic leads. At the present time, the therapeutic potential of the genus is in the areas of hypotensive action, antibiotic properties, and antitumor activity. In addition, new type compounds are anticipated as evident by the new type alkaloid and glycosides that have already been found in this genus; these, of course, will also be evaluated pharmacologically. In the study of the alkaloids, the total alkaloid fraction will be divided into three fractions; namely, quaternary, nonquaternay non-phenolic, and nonquaternary phenolic. Each fraction will be studied separately by chromatographic methods. Emphasis will be placed on those species that contain an alkaloid or alkaloids that are either new or new to the genus, while alkaloids in common to other Thalictrum species will be noted. The glycosidal studies will consist of hydrolyzing the glycoside and then extracting the hydrolysate with an organic solvent to remove the aglycone. The aqueous phase will be examined for the sugar portion (glycon) of the glycoside and the sugar(s) identified by chromatographic means together with analytical data of the sugar and its derivatives. The aglycone will be identified by conventional methods utilizing spectrometry in addition to chromatography and melting point of the compound and its derivatives.